


Couch Cushion

by Carerra_os



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [56]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Harrington, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Established Relationship, M/M, Top Billy Hargrove, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Billy finds Steve napping on the couch and can't resist.-Billy opens his mouth as he walks into the living room to call for Steve. He knows he got off work a few hours before Billy had, always does when he has to go in at ass o’clock in the morning. Billy’s mouth snaps shut as he finds Steve asleep on the couch, must be a deep one if he did not wake upon hearing Billy come in. Some days Steve wakes at the softest noise and other days he sleeps like the dead. Billy licks his lips, eyes trailing over Steve’s sleep soft form blanket pulled up to his waist, leaving his bare chest on display, and suddenly Billy is full of energy.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673560
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	Couch Cushion

**Couch Cushion**

Billy has had a long day, tired and a little sweaty and he is looking forward to a beer and maybe just curling up with Steve on the couch and going to bed early. Billy gets his keys in the door and they stick when he tries to turn the lock, forcing him to jiggle the keys hard, the whole door shakes with the force of it. Billy is grumbling as he finally forces the door open, he really needs to spend one of his days off replacing that lock, he lets it fall shut loudly behind him as he toes off his shoes.

Billy opens his mouth as he walks into the living room to call for Steve. He knows he got off work a few hours before Billy had, always does when he has to go in at ass o’clock in the morning. Billy’s mouth snaps shut as he finds Steve asleep on the couch, must be a deep one if he did not wake upon hearing Billy come in. Some days Steve wakes at the softest noise and other days he sleeps like the dead. Billy licks his lips, eyes trailing over Steve’s sleep soft form blanket pulled up to his waist, leaving his bare chest on display, and suddenly Billy is full of energy.

Billy strips out of his jacket, lets it fall onto the chair in the corner before moving closer, fingers curling in the blankets and giving it a gentle tug. It is not that easy, the blanket tucked in around Steve’s back and under one of his arms and Billy is forced to give it another harder tug and it slips down to show Steve only in a blue pair of briefs. Steve’s only reaction still deeply asleep is to curl a little closer to the couch cushions as the cold has his nipples beading.

Billy gives one last tug, pulling the blanket completely free and letting it puddle on the ground, grabbing Steve’s hip before he can really cuddle in. Billy turns Steve to his stomach with ease, Steve still asleep and pliant under Billy’s hands. Billy strokes over Steve’s ass and down his thighs before coming back up, fingers hooking in Steve’s briefs. “This okay pretty boy?” Billy asks knowing he is not about to get an answer, knows exactly what the answer would be if Steve were conscious a bratty little ‘ _get on with it’_ because Steve still has not learned patience after all of these years of being together.

Billy drags the briefs down Steve’s plumps ass, a purpling hickey just starting to yellow, a stark contrast against his pale skin and fuzz. Billy drags them down Steve’s thighs, fingers stroking along his flesh, Steve squirming just a touch in his sleep when Billy’s thumbs run over the sensitive skin right at the back of his knees. Billy quickly pulls them all the way off, flinging them carelessly across the apartment as he pulls the lube from under the couch, stashed there for occasions just like this.

Billy settles on Steve’s thighs, rough denim needlessly pinning him as Billy pops the cap of the lid, it is loud in their near silent apartment just the sound of traffic and the low murmur of chatter from the streets below. Billy kneads Steve’s ass one handed before spreading his cheeks and dribbling cold lube between them, grinning at the grumble Steve lets out in his sleep, would be bitching up a storm if he were awake hates when Billy does not warm the lube up between his fingers first.

Billy takes it a step further, presses the little nozzle to Steve’s rim and squirts, always likes it wet and mess. Steve makes a little shocked noise going tense and for a minute Billy thinks he has spoiled things and woken him too early but Steve settles back against the couch drooling gently in his sleep. Billy pulls the tube back and quickly presses a finger in before any of the lube can escape, the push is easy with Steve all sleep loose.

Billy’s dick is hard and leaking in his jeans as he presses a second finger in scissoring and spreading around the lube, he knows Steve does not need much prep not on days where he is this lax in his sleep. Billy presses a third finger in just because he likes the slick wet sounds it makes, knows it is going to sound so sloppy when he finally presses his dick in, something Steve claims to hate the sound of but that never fails to have him squirting pre all over himself.

Steve’s hips start rocking as Billy finds his prostate dragging his fingers along it over and over until Steve’s breath is hitching, whining in his sleep as Billy drags his fingers free. Billy unzips his pants, gets his dick out smearing pre against Steve’s slick ass as it slaps against his flesh. It is a little awkward getting into position, one leg tucked between the couch and Steve, the other hanging off of the couch, foot settled firmly on the floor as Billy presses over Steve.

Billy slides his dick up and down Steve’s ass crack lube coating him before pressing into Steve’s loose wet hole. The press is smooth and easy, Steve already so loose and open for him, sighing a little in his sleep, face mashed into the cushions as Billy bottoms out. “Feel so good baby.” Billy mummers pressing his face into Steve’s hair, nosing until he can mouth at Steve’s neck without getting a mouthful of it, it is curling down Steve’s shoulders these days, almost as long as Billy’s.

Billy keeps still for a long minute, waits until Steve starts shifting in his sleep again, hips rocking softly. Billy pushes up until he can look down and see his dick disappearing into Steve, the move changing the angle and Steve lets out a little moan, rocking a little harder. Billy watches for a long minute as Steve moves barely an inch up and down on his dick, pulls his shirt up and off when it keeps obstructing his perfect view of Steve so full of him, rim clenching around his shaft as he bottoms out with his little thrusts, rim shiny with lube.

Billy presses a hand to Steve’s back holding him still and grinning when he lets out another murmur of discontent before he starts thrusting. Slow and steady at first as he finds the best way to move without throwing off his rhythm or hurting either one of them. Steve starts moaning in his sleep, soft open mouthed gasps against the upholstery. The noises increase in volume as Billy starts to speed up, really fucking into Steve with heavy wet squelches from all of the lube and pre.

Billy knows Steve is close to waking when he rubs his face into the upholstery, brow pinching in confusion before he blinks open as a moan rips from him, Billy changes the angle slightly so he is dragging over Steve’s prostate. “Rise and shine walnut.” Billy coos leaning down and pressing open mouth kisses to Steve’s neck, grinning as Steve makes even more noise now that he is waking.

Confused little moans as he squints at Billy trying to figure out what is going on, why he is so turned on, feeling so good, mind still sleep foggy. “Fuck ‘illy” Steve groans when he turns his head to see exactly why he is feeling so good, when he wakes up like this it is not always Billy’s dick inside of him. Billy likes to have fun with Steve’s sleeping body and Steve is more than into it, likes being woken up like this, be it Billy’s dick or tongue or even a vibrator that he wakes up to, it always feels like a special treat.

“Looked so good when I came in, I just couldn’t resist baby.” Billy mumbles as he presses up again watching his dick disappear into Steve's rim and now that Steve is awake he is shifting with real purpose. Pressing back to chase Billy’s cock every time he pulls out, humping his dick against the couch cushions under his hips. Billy licks over his teeth just watching, fingers tracing Steve’s rim getting him to shudder, throwing off his already haphazard sleepy pace even more.

“You woke me up asshole now make me cum.” Steve demands shifting up a little before pressing back hard, tone all sleep rough and whining demand.

“Of course your highness.” Billy sniggers out, if he were not already so close himself he would definitely draw it out, get Steve begging but Billy knows he is not going to last long, he never manages to last long when he fucks Steve to wakefulness. Steve is grumbling complaints under him for the sass and Billy just leans down and nips at his shoulder before getting his hands in a good spot to start slamming into Steve.

Steve has one hand against the armrest and the other shoved under him pulling at his cock as Billy thrust into him. Steve is going to have the pattern of the couch cushion burned into his skin with the speed Billy thrusts into him forcing him to move across the cushion and burn from Billy’s jeans against his ass, where they keep rubbing, zipper biting at his flesh. Billy keeps thrusting, groaning and panting as the wet sound of their fucking fills the room only hidden when Steve moans and whines biting at the cushion oh so close.

Steve is clenching around him over and over again and Billy finally spills, letting all of his weight press Steve into the cushions as he fills him. Billy groans the clench of his ass almost painful as Steve milks his dick, hips shifting as much as they can with Billy’s weight holding him down. Billy wiggles a hand between them pressing his fingers into Steve around his softening dick, letting it slip free, a little bit of cum dribbling out with it, not that it is noticeable with how wet and messy Steve already is.

“God how much lube did you use, it sounds gross” Steve complains around a moan as he clenches around Billy’s fingers. Billy does not answer, he knows he does not need to, just presses his grin into Steve’s shoulder and crooks his fingers. Billy presses against Steve’s prostate, stroking over it hard and fast as soon as he finds it. The sounds are slick and wet and squelching and Steve cringes at them even as he rocks back harder against Billy’s weight.

“You’re so fucking wet for me baby.” Billy murmurs and bites at Steve’s neck as he goes tense little ‘oh, oh, ohs’ spilling out of his mouth as he spills all over the cushion, Billy really hopes he turned it over before taking a nap because one side is already stained from last weeks couch fucking.

Steve goes lax again breathing heavily into the couch as Billy keeps dropping open mouth kisses over his shoulder. “You made a mess again Billy.” Steve complains but his tone is fond as he turns his head up for a kiss and Billy never denies him.

“I’ll clean it up don’t worry” Billy reassures, hands stroking over Steve’s sides and his knee is starting to ache where it is trapped between Steve’s side and the couch but he suffers through it, not ready to move yet.

“You better, last time everything got all gross and crusty.” Steve mumbles, voice dropping as he eases back toward sleep, warm and sated. Billy just laughs, laughing a little harder at the angry little grumble Steve lets out. He had been so pissed the last time they did this when Billy was supposed to clean up. Billy had not been too happy about the cleanup either and he is not going to leave it, but he is going to rest here a little longer, just enjoying the feel of Steve under him.

**-End**

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
